


Won't Cry

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Intense feels, Oneshot, Romance, they love each other so fucking much, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Historia is utterly overwhelmed by her feelings for Ymir as they enjoy a peaceful moment together. Why does Ymir consume her so?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ymir’s revealed backstory turned me into an emotional mess. I also heard the song Be Yourself by Harrison Storm (which I really recommend you listen to as you read this), which gave me the most intense fucking feels. I had to write this. What has YumiKuri done to me? It has consumed me. Fuck. Fuck I love them so much. This is unfair. Fuck.

There was nowhere she wanted to be more, than there with Ymir. Soft sunlight bathed across their room, touching the edge of their large bed. Historia ran her fingertips down the slope of Ymir’s back, tracing the slight dips and ridges of her spine. Her skin was soft and warm. Ymir’s chest expanded as she breathed softly, every exhale a gentle brush against Historia’s shoulder. Ymir rested atop her, between her legs. With how closely they were pressed together, naked skin to naked skin, Historia could feel every little heartbeat.

She closed her eyes, felt the warmth from the nearby sunlight, Ymir’s skin, and let herself listen to and feel the beating of Ymir’s heart. It comforted her. It was strong and steady. A sound she could die listening to. A sound that she could live listening to. She inhaled softly, overwhelmed by the emotions filling her chest.

Her hands lifted, still lightly tracing along Ymir’s dark skin. By her shallow breaths, Historia knew she was almost asleep. It brought her nothing but joy to make Ymir feel so content, so at peace. Nothing pressed at them, worried them. In that one, little moment, they were Ymir and Historia. They were two, they were one. She ran her fingers through Ymir’s soft hair, scratched lightly at her scalp. The sensation must have roused her from her light slumber, for Ymir groaned softly and titled her head.

Warm, swirling gold. Her eyes were like staring into heaven. Historia’s breath caught just having that gaze on her. Ymir lifted a brow, lips pulled up in a half smirk. There was much her words needn’t say. Historia smiled to herself, to Ymir. She traced a pattern along her jaw, brushed against the underside of her lip. All the while Ymir stared, eyes boring into her. Every breath felt laboured, but Historia could still feel Ymir’s heartbeat, hear her breaths, and those set her at ease.

“Historia?”

Her voice was like a breath of fresh air, a blanket on a freezing day, rain after a drought. Historia’s heart swelled and throbbed, and she wrapped herself around Ymir’s body, clinging desperately onto the strong muscles, the warm, soft skin.

“What’s wrong?”

Historia buried her face against Ymir’s neck, throat thick with emotion. “Nothing,” she uttered softly. “Everything is perfect.”

Wisps of Ymir’s hair tickled her cheek, but she didn’t much mind. Every little reminder of Ymir was a blessing. Every little indent, bruise or scrape, every blush and every touch. Every whisper in her ear, hands on her hips. She felt Ymir reach out and cup her face, draw it away to stare into her eyes.

“You’re crying,” Ymir observed calmly.

Historia sniffled loudly, shaking her head. “I won’t cry,” she argued. “I won’t.”

Ymir grinned. “You’re weird.”

Historia’s heart burnt. It almost hurt too much, to feel this much love. But it hurt in a good way. An unbearable way. The only way Historia ever wanted to hurt. Should the gods ever ask her how she wished to die, she would request death by Ymir’s love. The most humble and peaceful way to go.

Ymir was alive, right there with her. Physical. A little heavy, but so warm. The warmth of her was a marvel. Almost too hot, but enough so that she could bare it. Historia wouldn’t pull away from her for anything.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, cheeks pink. “It’s just…”

Ymir brushed hair from her face, tucking a lock behind her ear. She trailed her fingertips along Historia’s cheek after, down to her lips. Historia watched her as Ymir watched her lips, and she knew Ymir would kiss her before she even leaned in. Her eyes fluttered shut, and even though she had expected it, the gentle touch of Ymir’s lips to her own still sent her pulse climbing. She melted into the kiss and Ymir sank into her body. Arms wrapped around each other, hands sliding over heated skin.

“I love you,” Historia gasped out, hardly able to suppress it. “More than life itself, Ymir.”

Ymir snorted rather ungracefully. She didn’t respond yet, still kissed her lips fervently. She couldn’t seem to pull herself away long enough to berate Historia for her odd seriousness. Maybe Ymir felt it too. The bond between them, the aching burn in her chest. Historia wanted to hear it, so she pulled away with a soft groan. Ymir’s lips followed her, but she gently pushed Ymir away and smiled at her.

“Historia?”

“I love you,” she repeated.

Ymir’s eyes softened. Like this, her eyes glowed. It was the sunlight, highlighting her brown skin as well, but it was also the emotion there. Seldom did she admit it, but something Ymir could not do, was lie to herself. “I love you too,” she finally confessed. A light blush rushed up against her freckles.

Historia sucked in a breath. Really, what was this feeling? Why did Ymir consume her so? “My chest is really warm.”

Ymir immediately pressed a hand between her breasts. Her hand was quite large, but it was warm. She knew Ymir could feel her heat and her heartbeat. Ymir smiled. “Mine too.”

Historia leaned in, pressed her ear to Ymir’s chest and closed her eyes. _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum._ Historia’s favourite song. “Your heart is racing,” she commented softly.

“Well, yeah.”

“I love you.”

“You said that already.”

“No.” She sat up and grabbed hold of Ymir’s hands. Ymir had no choice but to rise with her, brows drawn together in question. “I love you, Ymir.” She guided those hands around her hips, used Ymir’s moment of confusion to twist them around. Ymir landed softly on her back, though she didn’t seem bothered by their new position. Despite how she was now bared in the sunlight, Ymir only gazed into her face. “It’s really warm in here.”

Ymir sighed happily. “It’s always warm with you, Historia.”

“Is that a good thing?”

Ymir sat up, arms circling her waist. Historia’s stomach clenched tight, but all Ymir did was press her ear to Historia’s chest, much like what Historia had done earlier. She stayed silent a moment, then she hummed deeply in her chest and pressed a soft kiss against Historia’s throat. Her lips burnt warmly, sending shocks of electricity through Historia’s veins.

“Always a good thing,” she husked.

Historia brushed Ymir’s hair back, gazed into her eyes as deeply as she dared. She saw eternity there. She saw pain and anguish and lost love. She saw hope and beauty and forever. Tears pressed at her eyes again, but she held them back. This was no time for that. This was them, being each other, being together. Nothing could ruin that. No one could take that.

“Promise me?” Historia asked.

Ymir tightened her hold, pressing them more firmly together. “Anything.”

“Love me forever.”

It was a smile as easy as breathing for Ymir. She leaned in and kissed her, and Historia lost herself in the taste of it. When she breathed in, all she could feel was Ymir.

“I promise,” Ymir announced against her lips.

No, Historia won’t cry.


End file.
